All or Nothing
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Set one year after the series. Tensions slowly rise between everyone soon after Azula makes it back to the palace; what other affairs could lead to such an uprising? Azula/Sokka/Yue/Zuko/Mai/Jet
1. Scandal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**This is an altogether new story I'm starting. The relationships all change over time and I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go about it all yet. For clarification, Sokka helps lead some of Zuko's army, he stays at the palace when he's not out…making peace or fighting rebels or whatever. Some characters I probably wont go into, the focuses move in and out so it's not just one couple centric. Enjoy. ****.**

Sokka crept as he usually did in the palace halls. He never imagined walking them, let alone being welcome here. But it had been a year or so since the war, and he knew the path to where he was headed like the back of his hand. He kept glancing over his shoulder out of nervous habit, though at this hour nearly everyone was asleep. He knocked twice lightly on the large, crimson double doors in front of him before cracking them. The light from the hall he wandered flooded the darkened room, though he made sure he was quickly in and the door clicked behind him.

"…Azula?" He whispered, peering over her bed. Even now he could see her blood red lips twist into her usual mischievous smile, and her golden orbs pierce through the dark. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her, hearing him grunt as he landed on the bed.

"It took you a while." She whispered in his ear and he nodded. The affair had somehow been going on for months, and he was still scared about it. If someone would find out, or what if Suki came back? Then there was always the possibility of her killing him. Even after therapy, something about the princess seemed crazy to him.

"Yeah…they were staying up late tonight…" He closed his eyes when he felt her teeth nip at his earlobe. "Azula?"

"Hm?" She began tugging at his shirt and he shifted his weight to roll beside her. She followed his gesture by moving on her side and tracing his collarbone with her painted lips.

"Do you think this will ever be…more?" He asked with some anxiousness. She looked up, arching her brow at him. He could tell her mood was strictly business now, she wasn't so hard to read once she trusted you…or maybe had relations. Sokka wasn't sure she'd ever really trust anyone again.

"Explain yourself." She had a fistful of his shirt in her palm, though he could feel it was more tense than lustful. His throat was dry, though he knew if he kept going along with this façade it'd lead to something like this. He looked down blankly at the satin sheets of her bed, feeling her glare stay on him.

"All this is…is sex. I mean, sure, I know you, you were trying to kill me not all that long ago, but I want more…depth." He hesitantly looked up and she scoffed. She roughly pushed him away, though he didn't fall, and rolled over on the bed so her back was facing him. She muttered under her breath and felt him place his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and rolled her eyes.

"I should have known someone like you would want more. Don't you have that little girlfriend of yours? That one _Ty_ _Lee_ is with?" He heard the venom roll off her tongue at her former friend's name.

"Suki…I don't know…we hardly communicate I mean, for all I know, she could be married or something." He realized how much it stung to admit that. "But either way, I have more of a connection with you than her right now...it's kind of a secret, but I like our secret." He assured and she pulled the blanket over her robed shoulder.

"Get out, Sokka. Like you said, this is nothing but sex. You mean nothing to me." She quipped and he frowned, biting his bottom lip. As he expected, he regretted saying anything. They both sat upright at the sound of a door slamming from the hallway. Azula slipped out of the bed and held her finger up to Sokka as she approached the door, signaling for him to remain where he was. He sat up and, from his place on the bed, tried to see what was going on. Azula, knowing he would try this, opened the door just so she had enough room to stand in the doorframe, leaning against it with crossed arms and blocking any view Sokka would have. He let a soft groan escape his lips. She smirked, proud of her accomplishment, but it quickly twisted into a scowl. She saw the soon-to-be Fire Lady swiftly pace by her, a hooded cloak disguising her form. Azula grabbed her arm and felt the girl tense.

"I told you I'm not…" Mai stopped short and stared blankly at the princess. Azula had a skeptical brow arched curiously, though her eyes showed how shocked she was. Mai had been crying; her puffy eyes and running mascara proved it. The girl with no soul was crying.

"Told me what, Mai?" Azula asked and she remained silent, pursing her lips, though Azula knew she was trying to keep from crying. Something had happened, only they hadn't spoken since Azula came back a few short months ago. Neither intended on it, Azula wasn't sure if she even cared or wanted to be the first to know. She couldn't tell, then again, she wasn't really trying. What if she did actually care?

"Nothing, Azula." Mai spat through clenched teeth, gripping the fabric of her cloak so it remained shut. Azula parted her lips, but couldn't find words to say. She almost wanted to apologize, for forcing her friend to decide like that, knowing how she felt. She almost wanted to hug her, pretend the past never happened. But she couldn't, instead she convinced herself it was the therapy bull and she needed to drain the remainder of it from her memory. "I'm leaving…" She whispered, hearing her own voice tremble. Azula loosened her grip, but didn't let go. She found moisture in her throat again, the courage she once had, but she didn't say the things she wanted to.

"I guess he didn't love you as much as you loved him." She quipped, not sure why she said it, but she had. Mai watched her contently; Azula's unreadable eyes still baffled her. Normally she'd argue her point, but what was it again? Once again, the princess had proven herself right. Azula let go of the robe and Mai subconsciously pulled it to her. They stared into each other's eyes but it was only so long before Mai turned on her heel and quickly walked off. The manner she did it in reminded Azula of Ursa. Azula watched until the girl, once her friend, turned the corner. She wasn't sure where she was going, or even why, but the only thought that haunted her was would she see her again? And if she did, would she react differently? It didn't matter; clearly Zuko ruined her being here. She took another step in the hall, so she could see beyond the pillar, and watched Zuko staring blankly from his chambers, the chambers Mai once shared with him.

He glanced to her and immediately looked away. His sister looked curious for once, not feigning to be all-knowing. He turned to his room and quietly shut the door behind him. Azula pulled her robe close and followed his suit, sitting on the end of the bed, feeling Sokka crawl over to her. Right, he was here still.

"What's going on?" He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder. She let out a sigh and stroked the side of his head, running her fingers through his loose hair. He purred and she tilted her head so it leaned against his.

"I…don't know." She confessed, turning to face him. He placed a gentle peck on her lips and she let him, glad the issue was dropped. "You should go back, it's getting late." She shifted her body away and crawled under the covers of her bed. Sokka frowned, watching her unhappily and contemplating what he should do.

"Could I…stay here the night?" He asked as she closed her eyes. Without opening them she answered no. He got to his feet and brushed back her bangs before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Azula." He waited a moment to see if she responded, but she only did so by rolling over on the bed. He made his way to the door, sneaking back to his room, over a wasted hour or so. He threw himself back on his bed, not even bothering to change, and stared at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling about what was going on, it made his stomach turn. He'd break it off in the morning with Azula, or maybe he wouldn't have to, maybe she'd get the hint and they just would go back to not speaking. In the morning, he'd write to Suki. That's what he would do.

"I just…I told her the arranged marriage…I tried to tell her how it was suggested to me, how it'd bring peace faster and she got uptight and…" Zuko started to ramble, sitting on the edge of his uncle's bed. Iroh yawned and sipped his tea as he listened to the events that happened over an hour ago. The sun had barely risen and it seemed as though Zuko had been up for sometime pondering this.

"You brought up this offer to her once before, did you not, Nephew?" He asked in a raspy voice. Helping the Fire Lord bring peace was something Iroh would always do; however helping his nephew with personal problems was something he preferred more. He scratched the back of his neck, he was an early riser but this was somewhat an extreme.

"A couple months ago…when I found out it was possible…just…I don't know, it's been bothering me, I though of all people, Mai would understand. I don't get it…I love her and all…" Zuko looked up with tired eyes.

"Ah, but do you?" Iroh inquired.

"What do you mean?" Zuko turned his body to face his uncle, listening as intently as he could. So many thoughts flooded his mind since he became Fire Lord; this was only one of the many problems he and Mai faced.

"You're seriously considering this…arranged business, are you not? Clearly if you truly loved Mai, you'd both be wed and with children by now, your father wasted no time making you." He winked and Zuko scrunched his nose in distaste. "But in all seriousness, it's haunting you, I can tell, the thought of marrying a stranger for peace. I also know you love Mai, but are you _in_ love with her? These are things you must figure out on your own." He frowned, wishing he could be of more aid.

"I know…thank you, Uncle." Zuko got up and stretched his arms over his head. Iroh nodded in acknowledgement and placed his empty glass neatly beside him on the end table.

"Just remember, are you considering this marriage for the peace of the world, or your own happiness, and once you figure that out, ask yourself if you have your priorities right." He watched Zuko nod and wave before leaving the room. The sun peaked over the horizon and Iroh sighed, closing his eyes. He could afford some extra sleep tonight.


	2. Arrangements

"I just was wondering how things are…oh yeah, did I mention I'm sleeping with that psycho princess who tried to kill the entire Earth Kindgom?" Sokka let out a groan, allowing his forehead to land on the flat, hard surface of the table. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, he couldn't even write to her. He couldn't write without feeling guilty. He heard his door creak open and felt his body jump before glancing over his shoulder.

"Someone's staying cooped up rather late in the morning." Azula smirked as she walked over, she was dressed in her regular royal attire, and things she didn't deserve but would forever receive. Her deceit would always keep her in line for the throne, and even if she was in a better state of mind now, everyone knew she could never get that opportunity. He slipped his hand where his head had just been resting and quietly crumpled the paper in his fist; that was the last thing he needed her seeing.

"Yeah…was going to write to Katara, just need a clear head." He shrugged and she nodded, standing behind his seat and lacing her arms around his neck, so her hands stayed at his chest. He shifted uncomfortably and she snickered in his ear.

"Well, let's see what you have, then." She reached to snatch the paper but stopped when he tightly gripped her wrist and glared at her. She was taken back by this, she hadn't seen him aggressive towards her or anyone really since she returned, but that only lasted a second or two. She wasted no time returning his glare, warning him of all the power she had, even without the crown. He pushed her wrist away and never broke his glare.

"It's personal, Azula." He spat and he could almost hear her teeth grinding in frustration. She was losing another one of her puppets.

"Personal? Since when do you keep me out of these 'personal' affairs…you tell me everything, every pitiful detail of your dreary life!" She argued and he growled in his throat, pushing the chair back roughly as he got to his feet. He grabbed her wrists to restrain any lightening that could emit and watched her squirm.

"Since last night when you said I meant nothing to you!" He shouted and she stared at him with knotted brows. He hadn't had an argument like this with her in a while; she always brought out the worst in him. The worst in him seemed to be her favorite part, too. She managed to near her hands to him enough to grab both sides of his face and pull him to her, locking lips right away. He attempted to push her off, but it was only so long before he caved, returning her kiss. His hands went from her wrists to her waist, holding her slim frame against his as his tongue fought hers for dominance. Her clung to his hair with one hand while the other reached behind his back and only broke away when the door started to open. She roughly pushed him back and adjusted her hair and robe.

"Sokka, I'm just here…Azula?" Zuko stared blankly at his sister, who rolled her eyes at him. She always lived up to her façades, so Sokka would let her explain this one.

"Uncle told me to get our ungrateful 'guest' for breakfast." She scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically before shoving the Fire Lord aside to make her way to the door. Zuko stared blankly for a moment before snapping himself out of his daze.

"There's a meeting tonight, after dinner." He clarified and Sokka nodded, feeling uneasy. Did he suspect something between Azula and him? Did he even care? She was his sister, his homicidal sister, but sister nonetheless. "Breakfast should be ready soon." He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Hey…you and Mai, last night…everything's ok?" He asked, placing a caring hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko wasted no time breaking the gaze.

"No." He gently shrugged Sokka's hand away and Sokka frowned, not finding it in himself to let Zuko go on not speaking about it. He may have not been the best option, but he could try his best to offer help. Then again, look at his relationship right now; did it even have a status?

"What happened? Is she coming back? I saw her…leave." He remembered he had to watch what he was saying; he might just give his affair away. "I was in the kitchen." One lie after another, once you started it was easy, he understood Azula's methods now.

"Just…I guess I questioned a lot too much. I don't know where she is, doubt she'll be back…but I'm marrying the princess of another Nation. She should be here by dinner actually…my duty is to my people before myself, I suppose." He confessed and Sokka frowned. The Fire Lord put too much thought into things, had too many fears of ending up like his father, and it ate at him every day.

"You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to…but I do admire the sacrifices you're making…" Sokka assured and Zuko nodded. He held his arm out, gesturing for him to lead the way to the dining hall, which Sokka proudly did.

* * *

Mai sat quietly in the room she had rented. It was cheap, and she couldn't truthfully remember if she had ever been in such a commoner area, as ignorant as that sounded. She didn't take as much as she should've when she left, enough for more shelter. The bed was hard, the smell of mold dominated the air, and she only had a small candle at her bedside. No matches, she figured you were expected to be a Fire Bender here. She took notice that there was a bed across from her, the owner of the shop downstairs told her he wished to fit in as many people as he could, money was tight.

She could always return to her noble parents. Let them know how she failed in pleasing the Fire Lord and let down her father's title, that would always be their main concern, anyway. She suddenly wished Ty Lee had stuck around, her chipper mood might just lighten Mai's dark one, just a little. At least it'd take her mind off things. The door opened and she looked over to it, not too surprised to see a refugee-looking man. Didn't the owner at least have the decency to separate genders? She scowled at the tanned man (boy?) who couldn't be much older than she was. His outgrown hair was a dark brown color, and an annoying piece of straw was held firmly by his lips. She got to her feet, she had tolerated enough, but this she wouldn't. She stopped when a firm hand grabbed her arm.

"And just where are you going?" The stranger asked, she glared and shrugged him off.

"None of your business." Her tone was a lot duller than what he'd expected from her expressive behavior. He smirked at her, a smirk she would have slapped off had it not been for her upbringing. He stood in the doorway to block her casually. "I refuse to share a room with you." She spat.

"I already tried getting a room, one with an old friend I actually ran into, there are no other options, I'm afraid." He shrugged, twisting the piece of straw between his index finger and thumb. She scoffed.

"I don't trust you, now move." She whispered and he rolled his eyes, took her hand, and gently placed his lips upon it. She stared and felt her cheeks redden, but she was disgusted. Who knows what this stranger wanted, she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"I'm Jet…and I feel like I should know someone like you." He explained and she arched a brow at him. Maybe he was a murder, but either way she'd have to share a room with someone. It was only one night, anyway. In the morning, she wanted out of the city. As he lay back on his bed with his arm folded behind his head, Mai sat on the edge of hers.

"Someone like me?" She inquired, meeting someone new was something she had grown use to when she was engaged to Zuko, meeting someone with an interesting history or story was new to her. Maybe his past was as tedious as hers, but the mystery in him made her want to know.

"You dress like a noble…and I feel like I've seen your face before." He glanced over to her and she lowered her gaze to her lap, she didn't want to go into being a noble's daughter of almost being wife to the Fire Lord. She shrugged as simply as he did. "Well, you dress rather nice to be staying in a place like this, but I don't like to question people, mainly because I don't like being questioned. Where you headed after this?" He rolled on his side to face her.

"Away." She stated simply and he snickered under his breath.

"Me too…city's too full of you Fire Nation worshipers."

"What'd you expect coming here?" She asked, lying on her side on her pillow. He rolled back to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I just want to live my life out, what's left of it. Spent too long risking it, y'know?" Yes, she did. She'd tell him, but she didn't want to. "I never caught your name."

"…Mai." She smirked.

* * *

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, Princess." The chauffer greeted as he and her other servers entered, of course she wouldn't have to walk, she never was expected to. The thought caused her to frown, she wasn't allowed to do many things, choose her husband was one, she supposed.

"Thank you…" She feigned a smile and pulled the hood off her head, feeling her hair drape down in front of her. it was so hot here, she wasn't sure the conditions were even livable. How were people of the Fire Nation so pale?

"Would you like to stop for anything before we arrive to the palace? Its some distance away." She sighed and poked her head out of the drapery that surrounded her seat that was carried.

"You should all rest, get something cold to drink and we'll leave in an hour or so…no rush." She smiled and they all thanked her before vanishing into the city, she wasn't sure where they'd put her belongings to keep them from being stolen. The princess walked out in the crowd a short time, stopping only at an unexpected familiar face. In front of her stood a girl her age browsing at a stand. The princess remembered her with a braid, now her wavy mop of hair hung loosely beyond her shoulders; she looked like she had grown so much too. She wondered where her friends were…

"Katara?" She whispered and the Water Bending master gaped at her in shock.

"Y-Yue?"


	3. Nobody

"Sokka will be so excited to see you, this is great! How's Master Pakku? He's in the South Pole with Gran-Gran, right? I haven't gotten to go back there recently…" Katara rambled aimlessly; clearly she was excited as Yue to have a familiar face around. She was even coming to the palace with the princess; maybe it'd ease her nerves. She always did find Katara easy to talk to…not as easy as Sokka, though. She dismissed the thought and smiled warmly.

"Yes…they've made some great progress in the sister tribe. It's only been a year, but they hope within the next couple it will meet the standards of the North Pole, and I heard Pakku is patching things up with her, but that's just gossip…" She looked up and pulled her hair over her shoulder. The heat was getting to her again; Katara seemed to have grown immune. "Where's Aang?" She finally asked and Katara frowned, averting her eyes to her lap.

"He's…off making peace. I think he's in the Earth Kingdom again. If not, he's probably on the other side of the Fire Nation." She explained and Yue remained silent, regretting bringing it up.

"I'm not here…to see Sokka. In fact, I didn't even know he was in the city." She whispered, twisting the ends of her loose white locks around her finger. "I just figured out you were all here, now. I mean, we knew peace was made, but not much news gets to the North Pole anymore. And if it is, I guess my father keeps it from me. I would have written or something…to let you know I was ok. It would've been nice to hear from you, too."

"Yeah…things have been pretty hectic…" Katara looked over to the princess's azure eyes. "Sokka isn't just in the city, he's in the palace, with Zuko and them…but…" She stopped, not wanting to upset Yue anymore. She couldn't be the one to tell her Sokka moved on with Suki, even though the Kyoshi Warrior was away for the time being. That was Sokka's place, anyway. The Water Bender was completely unaware of the new affair her brother had gotten himself tangled in.

"I can imagine…who's Zuko?" She cocked her head; it was a look that gave Katara some familiarity.

"The new Fire Lord…he was the one chasing us way back, but I guess everyone deserves a second chance."

"Is he nice?" She asked, watching as the palace gates opened in awe. It was very different than her home, the vast red doors elaborately decorated with gold and the Fire Nation symbols opened with guards on either side. The palace was huge, the colors of the nation beaming proudly. It made her wonder what luxuries waited inside.

"I guess…he used to be a total jerk but things are different now. He's really determined to make peace, helping Aang as much as he can." She stopped when she saw the distraught expression on Yue's face. It was a sign of worry, was it Sokka? She realized she hadn't even asked why she was here. It was just all so sudden she figured.

"Wait…you said Sokka was here?" She asked meekly and Katara nodded.

"Don't be nervous…he'll be more than happy to see you. You don't know how much you're…passing over hurt him." She placed a caring hand and Yue stared at the palace as they approached, tears glistening her eyes.

"So the Fire Lord…will he make a good husband?" Her voice cracked. Katara stared.

* * *

"Ow! Screw off, I have to get ready." Sokka glared at Azula through the mirror as he adjusted his formal clothes. The princess behind him snickered, slipping her arms around the front of his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She walked her hand along the opposite shoulder, her fingertips smoothly running across the smooth blue fabric. "I mean it, Azula…go finish getting ready." He groaned; she just loved to pester him sometimes.

"Oh, Sokka…" She sighed, pushing him aside with her hips as she ran the brush through her silky hair. He watched in slight fascination. The part in her hair had to be perfect, and her bangs that went across her forehead, just a little over her eyebrows, needed to be even. He'd taken note that she'd given up tying it back unless it was a time nobody would see it, like right before bed. He was a nobody to her, wasn't he? There was a knock at the door and he let out a 'meep' sound through closed lips that caused her to pinch the spot between her eyes.

"You…should hide." He pointed to the side of the room opposite from the door and she rolled her eyes dramatically, putting the brush down and leaning forward to adjust her makeup.

"Sokka, I'm not hiding. I'll just lie my way out of it, we all live here now, don't we?" She smirked and he roughly shoved her in the walk in closet, putting a chair to hold the door shut. She growled, but before she could even warm her hands up for fire, he had her locked in. She muttered her insults and let her back sink down against the wall until she was on the floor. Lucky for him, she didn't feel up to taking the challenge of lying her way out of being in his closet.

"It's open!" He called; tying his hair back like that's what he'd been doing all along. The door swung open and his muscles tensed at a small figure latching onto his body, nearly choking his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Sokka!" Katara pulled away to face him and smiled. He stared in a small amount of shock. It only took a few moments for his eyes to light up. He pulled his little sister close, picking her up off her feet in a bear hug.

"Katara, what are you doing here? Is Aang around?" He looked in the direction of the door, curious, as he let her go. She shook her head.

"I came…" She froze. She wouldn't say anything; she couldn't find it in herself. He seemed so happy right now. "I came…for dinner. It's just been a while and Aang's away…" She shrugged, looking to her feet as she went on.

"Oh…sorry. I wrote to you guys, did you get it?" He asked, tilting her chin up and she gave him a blank expression.

"Did you use that stupid messenger bird, Sokka?"

"He is not stupid!" Sokka protested and she sighed, unable to restrain her smile. She truly missed her brother, along with the others, of course.

Azula sat with her ear pressed against the door, disgusted. Listen to them, it's like they were a couple. If that's how normal siblings interacted, she was glad she grew up hating Zuko. Why was that water girl here, anyway? Azula never liked her; she was the one who actually defeated her. Good thing she was behaving until she was trusted again or the peasant would be the first to go. She stopped listening to their coos over each other and played with the knotted fabric of the rug beneath her. Azula wished she could go out and rub in that girl's face what she could get her brother to do. Sokka was her pet, her desperate lustful pet. She grinned to herself; she'd love to see how much chaos that would cause. But she couldn't now, and odds were she probably never would. Sokka was nothing to her. Just a nobody that came to her bed at night.

* * *

Zuko sat at the head of the table with Iroh at his side, adjusting the young Fire Lord's hair or clothing sometime until he was swatted away. He looked down to the table, in a way he missed Mai's presence, but he didn't feel all that empty without her. Maybe it was the extra work he had taken upon himself. Yeah, it was just too busy for him to miss anyone right now. When it was gone, he'd surely remember how he felt for her. Azula came and sat at the other end of the table, taking the chair that once belonged to Fire Lady Ursa.

"Where's everyone else?" Zuko asked, trying to sound as clear as ever. He needed a good first impression, though he didn't know why he had to start conversation with his sister of all people.

"Beats me…heard that water peasant made her way in here? I thought it was the Fire Lord's job to keep the commoners out?" She arched a brow, though focused more intently on playing with her nails than listening to her brother. Zuko growled, but before he could respond, Iroh intervened.

"Now, now, today is a very important day for your brother, Azula. You must be generous and lower his stress level. You see, your brother is an angry, angry person. He makes stress out of everything, sometimes more so than you, only he didn't have to go to a clinic. He needs to be at ease…that…didn't come out right…" Iroh stopped to think and Zuko rested his forehead on his palm that was propped up on the table by his elbow.

"Sorry I'm late…the food….damn, I wasn't late enough…" Sokka sighed, receiving a light nudge from Katara. He hesitantly sat on one side of Azula, knowing to save the spot beside Zuko for the whomever it was he was marrying. He took the side that held an empty seat beside him. He didn't want to listen to Iroh's stories, he was too tense. Azula glanced at him through the corner of her eye, watching him shift uncomfortably and avoid her gaze.

"Lord Zuko…" They all looked over to an unfamiliar guard with a serious expression. "I give you Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe…" He held his hand out and the princess herself stepped out, dressed in fine scarlet and gold robes. They weren't bulky for warmth, but fit, made of silk. They hugged her curves. Sokka stared, his face flushing.

Azula glared, at him.

"Yue?" He whispered and she looked over to him, her expression solemn, before sitting between him and Zuko. She stared in front of her, knowing the proper dining etiquette of royalty. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm Zuko…it's a pleasure to meet you." Zuko introduced, oblivious. Sokka looked down to his silverware. Azula almost swore she saw tears in the backs of his eye. Sadness, frustration? Why should he care about this girl?

Why should she care about him…this nobody?


	4. Mistrust

Mai's lips twisted downward into a frown as she read the article on the Fire Lord's wedding. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be, with her. They'd talked about getting married by that small turtle-duck pond in the garden with only close family and friends there to witness it. They also spoke of somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko told her about this fountain surrounded by candles. He said it was a sight at night; apparently the Earth Kingdom had grown on him in ways she wouldn't understand. They'd spoken about the springtime; the cherry blossoms would look beautiful for any scenery. When spring when by, they talked about the summer, the season the Fire Nation took pride in. Spring was too soon, anyway, Zuko had a lot of peace to make. But they missed summer, too. Fall, which was the season of change. And it was a very successful time for Zuko and Aang, they got a lot cleared up and situated. But she and Zuko never got around to that wedding. Winter, they'd shoot for that. Oh, right, it's spring again.

"Wha'cha lookin' at?" Jet peered over her shoulder and she crumpled up the paper in her palm. She had been staring at it far longer than she needed to and the last thing she needed was his questions. He gave a light shrug of the shoulders; they had been cooped up in the same room for a couple days.

"Do you mind?" She knotted her brows together and he held his hands up. Her saddened face didn't catch his attention, and then she remembered she was always frowning. Why should it look any different today?

"So I was thinking." He started in a tone that made whatever he was about to say sound illegal. He twirled his stupid piece of straw with his index finger and thumb while waiting for her to look him in the eyes so he knew he had her attention. "Where'd you say you were headed to?"

"Just…out of the city." She glanced down at the bed beside her.

"Out of the Fire Nation?" He arched a brow with his evil grin, the one Mai hated.

"Maybe…I'm not entirely sure." She explained and he nodded, looking around the room like he was about to announce something in a formal manner. When he looked back to her, his face was serious. It sent a chill down her spine; it was like looking into the heartless eyes of a stranger. Granted she barely knew this guy, she'd grown acquainted enough to get used to his habits. His stare was eerie, so she looked away again.

"Come with me." He whispered and she snapped her neck to look up at him. Was he insane? A part of her started to believe that, but what made him think she would just follow him like that? "You must not have reliable family if you're here, I know I don't. And nobody says you have to live with me just…travel. You're interesting to some extent, and neither of us really have a life plan, anyway."

_I did…_ She thought to herself. But instead of speaking, she bit down on her bottom lip and actually considered it. Traveling alone at a time like this wasn't safe, but would she be safe from him? She knew she'd be better off with someone, and at least Jet seemed like he could hold his own.

"I will…but only for now."

* * *

Azula sat on the couch in the extravagantly decorated room, across from her was her psychiatrist of six weeks, Nori. She had gone through quite a view since her arrival, but Zuko insisted she needed to talk to someone until he was sure she was alright. What was he, her father or something? She wouldn't admit that maybe he cared more than Ozai, though…

"Good morning, Princess! You look…very tired, did you have trouble sleeping?" The young woman who couldn't be much older than Azula frowned in sympathy. The princess rolled her eyes, did she look incapable of realizing that bags had formed under his eyes this morning, or that maybe she was a little paler? She knew she didn't waste her time with makeup this morning, she simply didn't feel like it.

"You could say that." She averted her gaze to out the window to her left. She hadn't had trouble sleeping as much as she tried to fight it off. She waited up all night and he didn't show up. Sokka always showed up unless he let her know otherwise. And without notice, the princess was awake until the crack of dawn, convincing herself that he was just late, maybe he napped or had to sort things out with his worthless little sister.

Maybe he was with that slut that came in last night, Yue.

"Did you have any of those nightmares? I know it's been a while, but you can talk about it to me, everything here is confidential." She assured and Azula couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hated these 'shrinks', they really thought she trusted them or something.

"No I…yes, yes I did actually." She smirked and Nori cocked her head curiously. Azula hadn't had nightmares for ages, truthfully. Actually, they seemed to stop around the time she started getting acquainted with Sokka; how strange. "There was…fire…"

"Mhm…go on." The psychiatrist peered in from her seat, as though anticipating the best part of a play of some sort.

"It was everywhere…and I could feel it, the pain, but it didn't burn my skin. I was just looking around me, so lost…trapped….confused." She paused, looking to her lap. "Then I saw this awful thing…there was someone burning in there with me. Oh, but the fire was burning them, their skin was gone and nothing but bloody flesh, and their bloodcurdling scream. I tried to cover my ears and stop it, but it was too loud, so…high-pitched. I was kind of…floating, so I couldn't run. Then I saw it…this fleshy person with blood spurting out so much she was practically drowning in it." Another pause. "I saw that it was you, Nori."

* * *

"I can't, every chance she gets she speaks about me like I'm going to die or that I'm dead…like an undertone threat. She tells me I'm in her dreams, she told me before she even saw me that I was there. I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry, I tried, I did." Nori wiped her eyes and Zuko held his forehead up on his palm behind the table.

"I'm…sorry for her behavior. She's just real…really rough around the edges. She has a lot of trust issues; all she's trying to do is scare you off. I'm sure if you show her you can work through it things will change." He looked up and the woman shook her head, pulling her hood over her head.

"I can't wait that long, I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and paced out the door. As Iroh passed her in the former War Room, he arched his brows and gave Zuko a 'what-happened' type of look. Zuko sighed and buried his face in his palms.

"Nephew, I will deal with whatever dilemma has just occurred. For the time being…there is quite a beautiful lady friend waiting for you in the garden." He winked and Zuko gave up and groaned. "Oh, what, she is not beautiful."

"Her name is Yue, not lady friend…you're so creepy." He stormed by his Uncle, who chuckled and waved to his nephew on his way out. Zuko was going to stop by Azula's chambers to lecture her, but didn't bother. She was probably too proud of ridding herself another psychiatrist to take in whatever he had to say. Then, he was going to stop to see Sokka and Katara; he'd missed spending time with them along with Toph and Aang. While contemplating where he wanted to stall, Zuko's feet led him to the garden, the large open one that took up the center of the palace walls. He nervously glanced around; his nerves were always so shot when he was around her. He did miss the comfort he shared with Mai.

"Lord Zuko?" He looked and saw her sitting alone on a stone bench. She was playing with the small flower in her lap, but now facing him.

"Uh…yeah, hi." He sat beside her and cleared his throat. "Sorry for the way you came in yesterday…with everyone there. How do you know Katara?"

"Oh I knew her and Sokka from a while ago…when Aang saved the Northern Water Tribe. Seems a lot longer than it was, I guess." She cautiously placed the flower beside her and looked up. "I don't know much about you, but you seem sweet. I'm willing to let go of the past, this is for my people…both of our people. If we can bring peace through this, then I want to…make it work. I think we can…" She slid her hand over his and he tensed before calming. Let go of the past? Mai? He wasn't sure he was ready to. She had taken a big step putting herself out there like that, but from the looks of it she didn't have anyone to love before.

"Yeah…I think so, too." He lied; little did he know she was as well. He closed his eyes and neared his face toward hers.

* * *

Sokka crept along the path that made up the perimeter of the garden. One of the maids said she had seen Yue here, but he felt like he'd been walking a solid hour before spotting her, alone, aside from Zuko, of course. Their fingers laced tightly and their lips locked. They couldn't see him; they had their eyes closed, too. His brows knotted together. He had thought over all day how he wanted to approach her. He waited up all night hoping something would hit him. And after seeing him, she didn't care? She just moved on? He growled and threw down the necklace he had bought her, just last night, he planned to bring it to her today and patch things up, not that they left on bad terms.

"Spying?" Azula whispered and he glared at her over his shoulder, a look that almost startled her. She backed away as he stormed off; stepping to where he had been to get a glimpse at what could have upset him. It upset her, too. Zuko and the girl the one that started all her problems. She stepped forward and stopped when she felt something hard under her toe, looking down to the silver piece of jewelry. She picked it up and fiddled with it in her hand. Silver was hard to come by in the Fire Nation, gold was all anyone ever wanted.

I missed you. Was engraved along the inside of it. She let the heat of her hands melt it, the meaningless scrap of metal. Azula stared as her brother deepened the kiss with his new bride-to-be, not caring much about their doing as to Sokka's reaction about it. Yue didn't love him; Yue didn't care about him, why couldn't he see that? She could. She followed his footsteps, only ended up alone in her room.

Neither saw the single tear that trickled down Yue's cheek.


	5. Jealous Insanity

Azula stopped walking down the corridor at the sight of an all-too-familiar princess. Princess Yue sat alone in the sitting room, a leather cover book in her palms as her azure irises contently scanned. The Fire Nation history, oh Zuko she was going to leave you in a heart beat. The thought made Azula smirk, then frown. What if she was naïve and stupid enough to look beyond the past? That meant only one thing; Azula would have to convince her that this place just wasn't worth anything. Giving a light knock on the doorframe, Azula crept in the room, realizing she gave Yue a slight startle when she saw her.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" That was a lie, she was almost never sorry. The last person she would mean an apology to was this girl. This immature, idiotic girl that was only causing problems. If it wasn't for her, Azula wouldn't have to get herself into any trouble. Yue was practically forcing her.

"Oh…no, it's alright." She smiled sweetly and placed the closed book on the table beside her. Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes, no backbone either. Instead of eye rolling, the Fire Nation princess took it upon herself to graciously sit beside the new member of the palace. She almost missed Mai because of this, maybe if they'd maintained a friendship…

"What's that you're reading?" She asked; pointing casually over to the book she knew like the back of her hand. Azula and Zuko had to pretty much memorize that in home schooling, she knew what this moron was wasting her time with.

"Just some history…we hear all the bad in the North Pole…I was hoping to find some good in your nations past…" Yue stared off for a moment, and then looked into Azula's eyes. She didn't like it; this water girl was quiet but confident in something.

"Sokka's grown quite fond of you." She blurted, not even realizing her irritation got the better of her. That never happened; Azula always planned how to get to somebody. It was a mistake, but she could make it seem perfect at least. She noticed Yue's cheek tint a little, a light shade of pink. How dare she.

"Yes…I haven't gotten to speak to him very much." She looked to her lap with a playful smile plastered on her face, Azula sneered. She looked like a peppy schoolgirl talking about her first crush, wasn't she here for Zuko? Azula could feel her own face getting red, but it was more due to her temper. She knew this.

"He's said quite a few things about you." She shrugged, leaning back in her seat and focusing her attention on her nails. She felt Yue quickly look at her, felt her curious stare. 'What? What did he say about me?' she wanted to ask; only it was too gutsy for someone with as much etiquette and shyness of her. Something made her think of Ty Lee, maybe it was the way she knew Ty Lee would have no problem pestering her for answers. Either way, Azula smirked. Yue was putty in her hands now.

"He did?" She asked meekly and Azula let off another shrug, sighing as she did so. Her smirk went flat when she looked to Yue.

"Yeah…I actually feel kind of sorry for you…some of those rumors, well, I'm sure you know how they fly. Wherever you're from, royalty seems to get the most gossip, don't they?" She arched a brow and Yue bit her glossy bottom lip nervously as she nodded. "He's bragging like an idiot that he was your first." Azula stated dryly, and Yue cocked her head. Another groan escaped the manipulative princess's lips. "Y'know…he fucked you before anyone else." She was taken back by this, but she looked to her lap. She was hurt, good. "I mean, I don't know why he would say such a thing, guess it's to impress the guys around here like they're worth it. I mean, I guess you are kind of pretty…a little." She was cut short.

"He…he told you that?" She asked and Azula's eyes grew wide. 'He told you that'? Was she implying it was true? Azula scanned the saddened girl for any hint that maybe; she was as evil as Azula. Maybe she knew Azula cared for him and was just screwing with her head. She was going along with this little charade, Yue and Sokka never had anything. It was all a dumb crush, one of them had and she knew (but denied) it was Sokka. He never did anything with this girl. Then she froze. Jealousy? "I mean…it was a while ago but…I hoped he wouldn't end up like that…bragging and ruining my reputation. He knew my situation then." She wiped her eyes and Azula snarled, hastily getting to her feet and whipping the book back at Yue's lap; she yelped when the heavy thing hit her stomach.

"Listen." She spat sharply, Yue stared in shock and horror, moving as far away from the aggressive princess as possible. "I'm princess of the Fire Nation; the real Fire Lady is out in the city. Mai belongs with Zuko. You…you just bring problems here. Zuko doesn't love you and neither does Sokka, you should hear what he says about you." She was ready to burn something, anything, but she didn't. Zuko already had a close eye on her; she refused to go back to the institution.

"I-I don't understand…" Her body trembled and Azula gave her the coldest glare she had ever given anyone. "He said those things…why are you suddenly so angry with me? What did I do?" She tried to sound like she wasn't startled, but her reactions gave her away.

"Sokka doesn't love you, he loves me!" She shouted and then stopped. She didn't even know if Yue said anything after that. What had she just said? And why…Sokka didn't love her. She told him herself she couldn't care less about him, why did she have to insist upon this stranger he loved her?

"…Azula?" She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know it was him. Whether he came after he heard his name or had been there to hear her say he loved her she didn't know. She didn't care, she couldn't be here. She couldn't be around either of them, around anyone. She was going to drive herself insane. She turned on her heel and stormed to her room, pushing Sokka aside as she did so.

She only prayed he didn't see the tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Zuko held his hood over his head as he walked the busy cities, hoping the shadow would mask his face. He didn't know why he was here, but something felt right. It was hard to get out being the Fire Lord, just out to see live functioning people that weren't the ones you lived with. A part of him hoped he'd see Mai, the other part hoped he didn't. Too much was going on at the palace right now, he wanted her to just tell him to suck it up and be a man (no matter how much it would piss him off in reality).

He walked and browsed, but knowing it was only so long before someone identified his scar, Zuko headed back. Not necessarily to the palace, but to the prison towers. It was that time of month again. Quietly he entered the narrow stone hallway, revealing his face so nobody would question him, he went right to cell 027. It was an isolated little thing, with a giant abomination ready to glare at him as the door opened.

"What now?" Ozai mustered, not sure how to show company gave him some excitement. It wasn't like the former Fire Lord got to make conversation every day, not anymore. Zuko sat across from him, only the bars of Ozai's cage separating them.

"I need you to tell me where my mother is." It was a request Zuko had given up asking months ago. Ozai would bide his time daily when he asked, it's not like he was in a rush for Zuko to leave or anything. Ozai scoffed at him, and then looked over with the familiar smirk that seemed to run in the family. He brushed the strands of hair that went in his face back and sat straight, like he was at some type of formal event where posture mattered.

"Haven't we gone over this, my loyal son?" He mocked, laughing loudly at his own not-so-funny joke. It wouldn't surprise Zuko if he'd already lost his mind. Before he could demand anything again, Ozai cut him off. "So I heard your precious little whore left?" He arched a brow, his grin no longer smug as borderline insane. Zuko's brows furrowed. "Did you bring in that stupid little water girl, the one who brought down your sister? There's another failure. You and your sister, two peas in the same failing pod." He nodded and slumped against the wall, he was comfortable enough to spend the rest of his day wasting Zuko's time. Zuko would leave, only he felt the need to ask again, maybe he'd get something.

"Where's my mother, Ozai? What did you do to her?" He stood up, towering over his father who was merely in crouch position. Ozai chuckled under his breath and looked down, his hair draping over his face. Without hesitation, he got to his feet. Only when he was standing straight did he lift his face, his expression stern as ever.

"Your mother left, Zuko. She ran away, I haven't seen or heard from her since." It was a lie, Ozai always kept an eye on her from a distance. After he burned Zuko's face, however, she stopped communicating with him. "I believe I asked you questions, boy." He paused, it was for intimidation, and Ozai had to feel stronger than something. Zuko frowned. He wouldn't get anywhere with him today.

"Rest well, lord of the rats." He turned and left, locking the door behind him. Ozai growled, growled in frustration from this cell, growled in hurt for Ursa, growled in the disgust of his children. It was all he could do to express his anger anymore. He couldn't bend fire or anything.

"Your little failures, Ursa…" He whispered; then he thought about it. Failures. Zuko and Azula, which one did he manipulate the most again? Right, Azula. She could be his eyes. Before they kept her away from him, but clearly things had eased up. He could get to her somehow, couldn't he? Hell, maybe he'd beat Zuko to finding Ursa. He'd get to rub it in and somehow make it up to her, she was always his regret.

Quietly, Ozai pulled out the small folded up papers he kept together. He started writing his thoughts back when he was scared of insanity. Then he remembered how great he was, who was he to fear such a thing? He was glad to have some left over. Proudly, he started his letter:

_To My Princess Azula;_


	6. Possibilities

Sokka stared blankly in front of him; what just happened again? The room was bright, beaming with sunlight. The shadow from Yue in her seat was a bold one, and he found himself focusing on that rather than her. Azula looked like she was about to cry (and did she say something about love? And him? All in the same sentence?). Now he looked up nervously, to see Yue on the verge, too. She was his first love, Azula his most recent…no. Azula wasn't his love, lover. She was the most recent thing he had closest to a relationship. Looking down the hall he realized the Fire princess had disappeared and though he wanted to comfort her, he finally had a chance alone with Yue, one he could sort everything out. After he'd find Azula, maybe. Then he thought about Suki and felt guilty for whatever decision he made for after what he was about to do.

"Yue, I…" He stopped advancing when she hastily, and sloppily, got to her feet. Clearly she was anxious, worked up from something. He knew all too well that the something was Azula. Her brows furrowed and his heart sank; what could have been said?

"How dare you tell anyone what happened between you and I?" She glared, but her voice was shaky. He could never imagine her being intimidating.

"Yue, what are you talking about? You know I wouldn't say anything." He held his hands up and saw her ponder over what to say, eyeing him the whole while.

"I saw the looks you gave me…it just makes it add up. Two years ago, I would say I know you wouldn't. Today…I don't know you. Not anymore, Sokka." She bit her bottom lip and walked out calmly; always having her composure. Sokka winced, the realization hurt. He didn't know all that much about her, what she'd suffered through after he left, but he wanted to. And he would, he'd make it up to her. Just not right now, he couldn't.

He hated the way he was putting it off.

Turning down the hall he went in the direction of Azula's chambers. He couldn't help but to keep glancing over his shoulder, he was nervous. What if someone caught him, what would he say? How could he explain he somehow in some way hurt Azula's feelings without being in the same room? And then telling that he needed to comfort her so she felt better? The thought made him gulp.

Sokka stopped abruptly when he walked straight into something, someone. After regaining his footing, only stumbling back a few steps, he looked up wearily, growing wide-eyed when he saw the girl in front of him.

"Ty Lee?" He whispered and the peppy girl nodded, her face was clean of makeup and her braid now hung loosely over her shoulder. She also seemed to have matured during her time away; she wasn't so jumpy or clingy. Had she gone through intensive training and battle? Or had she simply grown up, the way everyone around him seemed to be doing? He frowned; it was like he was looking at a stranger.

"Hey Sokka!" She whispered excitedly and gave him a firm hug before pulling away. She held his shoulders and smiled a while before saying anything. He, being in too much shock, simply stared back. He hoped she come up with something completely off topic and throw him off, just today. "Nobody knows I'm here…just the guards." She finally said.

"Oh." He nodded, stepping back a little further so she was no longer holding onto his shoulders with her palm. She blushed and folded her hands in front of her, looking to her feet.

"I wanted to surprise everyone, Zuko and Mai and I wasn't sure if you guys would be here or not but you, too. And…Azula. I really wanted to see her since her therapy, I feel like we should talk." She went on, her plastered smile never leaving her face. Sokka sighed; he just seemed to be the bearer of bad news.

"Well…Katara and I are here. Azula's in her room…I think, and Mai…kind of left." He scratched the back of his neck and she cocked her head, urging him to continue. "Zuko agreed…to an arranged marriage. Well he brought it up and Mai got offended really, Zuko didn't mean to hurt her feelings…" He felt like the subject he was starting to explain was becoming personal. "Where's Suki?" He asked out of nowhere and she bit her bottom lip.

"She's ok; I want you to know that. But she's also really busy lately. I want to tell you everything right now Sokka, I really do, but first I just need to clear the air with Azula. It's what I really came down here for." She looked up and he nodded, understanding but curious. "Could you take me to her, or you're busy?" She asked and he shrugged, at least he could pull it off like he planned on going elsewhere. He knocked twice and opened the door, holding it open for Ty Lee. She nodded in thanks and walked in, Azula had her back turned as she stuffed a bag.

"Not now, Sokka, I'm not in the mood." She mumbled darkly and Sokka sucked his teeth nervously. Ty Lee blinked, looked back to Sokka, then forward to Azula. "I said I'm…oh." She froze. She could sense him; she could build a lie off that if she needed to. "What are you doing here?" She quipped. Sokka took the hint and quietly shut the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone.

"I wanted to talk to you…can I sit?" She pointed to the bed and asked. Azula rolled her eyes and went on packing.

"Whatever. It's not like my opinion really matters to you." She felt the bed shift with Ty Lee's weight on one side and ignored it. There was a long; tension-filled paused where she could feel the usually happy girl fidgeting. She simply went on ignoring it.

"It does matter to me…your opinion. What happened that day…and with you, I feel terrible. A part of me wishes I could take it back, so you'd be ok. But I guess something would've happened, whether it was me or not. Either way, I'm sorry. I wish it was you and me and Mai and…"

"Ty Lee, it will never be just us again. We will never be friends again and it's all your fault!" She shrieked, still not calm from the event that just took place prior.

"I'm sorry, Azula…" She muttered and before Azula could speak again, Ty Lee had her arms wrapped tight around her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be here to help you. If I didn't think you'd kill me I would have stayed, honest I swear." She sobbed. Azula tensed up, but soon relaxed. She missed her, Ty Lee, and Mai, too. But she wouldn't say it aloud, so she merely patted Ty Lee's back in response. Ty Lee wiped her eyes and pulled away. "Can you forgive me?"

"You can work your way to that." The princess said without hesitation. Ty Lee nodded and crawled on the bed; Azula gave up and plopped beside her.

"What are you packing for?"

"I'm going to find Mai…to drag her back so she can marry Zuko and everything can go back to the way it was." She saw Ty Lee's lips twist into a smile. Not a happy one, one that screamed 'you-miss-her-too-don't-you?' Azula looked away to avoid it.

"What about you and Sokka?" She asked and noticed the sharp glare she got in response. Ty Lee grinned even more and practically pounced her in a hug. "You're with him…aren't you? Is it official? Wait…he doesn't know about Suki yet, does he? Well, you get to keep him, Azula. She's staying in Kyoshi Island forever." Of course Ty Lee felt a pang of guilt, but she couldn't hold back excitement for her friend. It had to be her first relationship, and Sokka was attractive and sweet and funny…she stopped thinking of the possibilities.

"There's nothing between Sokka and I." She scoffed, ready to defend her case. Well, she would have been had her mind not wandered. She was going to find Mai, and then what? Zuko would banish Yue and that'd be it, who says Sokka would even stay? With the ice princess back on the market he could just as easily go back to the North Pole. She couldn't remember the last time she was that irrational. She tuned back in to Ty Lee's rambling.

"And I think he'd be great for you, much better than that Chan guy, you remember him?" She asked, waving her hand as though to dismiss him. She stopped when she saw the distraught look on Azula's face. "What is it?"

"I wonder what Mai's doing right now…"

* * *

They walked through the thick woods and Mai grumbled her complaints under her breath. This wasn't her idea of an adventure; she couldn't wait to relax a little. In fact, her body felt more tired than usual and she found herself constantly thinking about when she would get to sit. 'A shortcut' Jet had said. That must've been at least an hour ago. She glared daggers through the back of his head as he led the way. She wanted an inn, a real place to settle with walls, not some dingy shack that stunk. Why had she agreed to travel with him again? Well, he was an interesting character, she'd give him that.

"Alright…here we are." He held the branches aside and she shielded the sunlight the trees had masked with her hand. She peered out to a clearing where a small pond sat. Grass and trees covered the area. It was a beautiful sight for nature, something Mai had never seen before. Well, something she had never seen and gotten the opportunity to enjoy before.

"Where do we sleep?" This wasn't her cup of tea at all; she'd be gone by the morning. He chuckled; maybe he thought she was joking. He lead her to one of the trees that was by the pond and set her down, she told him a while back she felt lightheaded.

"Just don't worry about it, this is temporary." He assured and she nodded, too tired to argue much. He cupped water in his palm and offered it to her. She arched her brow at him. "Drink."

"I don't know where that water's been." She scoffed and turned her head away like a child refusing medicine. He groaned and pulled her wrists forward so she was by the pond herself.

"I get the hint you don't trust my hands, they're a little dirty but whatever. If you don't drink, you're not going to get better." He lectured and she rolled her eyes at him, only taking her sip once he had his back turned and started to collect firewood. The sun was setting, another pretty thing. The colors made her think of Ty Lee, pinks and oranges, she missed her old life. Now what had she gotten herself into?

"It'll be dark soon…" She started, not sure whether or not to make conversation. She heard him grunt and watched him pull his shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he starting prying whatever good, dry would he could get his hands on. His body structure reminded her of Zuko's, only he was leaner and had a nice tan that seemed to glisten. She looked away, just the kind of thoughts she needed.

"No shit, that's why…I'm starting a fire." He panted out between breaths and she nodded, hearing the wood clank as he dropped it in front of her. "Ever start a fire?"

"I'm not a Bender." She replied dully and an excited smile crossed his face. He nodded, like he approved of it, and started making it all by hand. At least he was good for something, even if beyond today this was useless to her.

"Damn Fire Benders need to be brought down, no?" He said out of know where as he increased the friction of the bark. She stared with her jaw slightly agape, was he serious? "I wanted to go in there myself, the new Fire Lord, I knew him when he was a banished prince back in Ba Sing Se." He went on.

'Yeah, well I knew him when he was a child' Mai wanted to protest but she didn't.

"But I mean…he was a liar there, and he probably still is one. I was fighting to avenge my family, y'know? The Fire Nation killed my parents when I was a kid so I had to make it on my own. I guess the new Fire Lord is making his changes, but still I don't trust him. I just want to go back into the Earth Kingdom once the heat cools down and live my life out. If Ozai were accessible, I'd be all over it, but this guy…I mean he's marrying the princess of the North Pole, that's something right?"

"Yeah…" Mai frowned and looked away. "So then how'd you end up here, if you don't want to be?"

"I was going to kill him. I got in so easily when things were still unorganized that I was ready and then I realized the battle was already fought, Aang won. And he's a nut, too, that kid, but I trust his opinion. I went through a lot with the Avatar and his friends, too." Mai hadn't even realized he worked his way to get the first sparks of the fire started.

"You're just Mr. Popular, aren't you?" She teased and he smirked to her, the flames exposing only half his face, just enough so she could see that dreadful piece of grass.

"You could say that." He sat beside her and there was silence. "You still have a headache?" She nodded, not in the mood for talking very much. The stars were pretty, pretty and free and didn't have to worry all too much about where they were going. He rubbed her shoulder with his coarse palm and she stiffened, but couldn't help but lean into the hold. "We should camp out a few days, until you're feeling better."

"If you say so…" She caved, this time without argument or doubt. Rest sounded great.


	7. Letters of Concern

"Nephew, you look troubled." Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. The Fire Lord's stress had only grown. He missed Mai, her simplicity, how she already knew everything about him. But what was he supposed to do about Yue now? On top of that, a group of rebels were about to attack; two months. He was lucky to even be alerted; clearly it would be big if they were putting so much time into it. He held his face in his palms, not sure what to do; how to approach any of it.

"We need Aang, and Katara doesn't know when he'll be around." He grumbled and Iroh sighed, taking the seat before him. He was always calm and ready to help his nephew, only ceasing to a guard entering the room with a single parchment in his hand.

"My lord, this has strict instructions to reach you." He bowed on one knee and held it up. Zuko sighed and picked it up; who knows who needs his help anymore. It was starting to become a weekly ritual, receiving these letters. Only they weren't labeled as 'urgent' and could usually wait until the end of the week. He waved his hand in thanks as his gold eyes scanned backward and forward, reading the words in his mind. They grew wide as they reached the end; his first urgent letter in all his time as Fire Lord.

And now he could see why.

"Get out!" Azula shrieked, not caring how much noise was made as she threw whatever she could get her hands at him. She was running low, which made him concerned she'd resort to bending. She wouldn't kill him, no matter how heated their fight was getting. No matter how much she hated him right now, or how much he hated her in general.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" He yelled back, dodging her carelessly thrown belongings with ease. She only seemed to grow more and more irate with each capable weapon that didn't hit him and her throws became more forceful. Feeling his own aggravation grow, Sokka lunged at her as the lamp came at him. His arms caught her waist and she landed with her back against the floor. She gasped before screaming, stopping when he clapped his course palm over her scarlet lips. He could feel her makeup smudge, but he knew he didn't care. "Listen…"

"Bastard." She cut him off, he'd seen her angry but since the war had ended and they'd bonded, he wasn't sure he'd ever see her so hateful towards him. What had he done? Hadn't he offered her a relationship and giving her his all? Hadn't she said no? So what was it now, he was supposed to hate her for stirring the shit with Yue, and he was mad. He was really mad, angry, pissed off; hateful? He didn't think he could ever hate her, no matter how mad he was at her. Still, she made it so easy. Maybe she was being truthful for once, saying she hated him and he meant nothing.

"Azula, calm the hell down, you didn't even tell me what you did!" He pinned her wrists to restrain her bending, or just overall her. She was strong and flexible; he knew all too well she would find a way out from under him. Still, his face was only inches from her, his breaths were shaky with anxiety. He was waiting, waiting for her sick lust for his rage. Waiting for her to lean forward and kiss him, brush her lips to his. He was waiting for her to say she loved him, or even just that she needed him. She was confused; but then what about Yue? Right now, he was with Azula, someone who wasn't about to marry what had grown to be a good friend, maybe even a best friend, it's not like he had Aang around daily. Zuko was actually a good guy; nonetheless, Azula was available. Azula attracted him, made him feel like he had meaning. But she wasn't kissing him, wasn't telling him how much he meant.

"I hate you…" She whispered and he stared blankly; no smirk on her full lips. There was no sign their stance would change, she was really cutting him off. Not from sex, from her. Somehow, for some reason, she didn't trust him anymore. He could feel it. Without much protest he got to his feet and watched her prop herself up on her elbows, just to glare at him.

"Azula!" Zuko called as he burst in the room, confused by the presence of Sokka again. The setting made sense, both of them screaming and fighting. He pushed all the possibilities to the back of his mind. It wasn't important; it couldn't be no matter what it was.

"What, Zuko?" She spat through her clenched jaw and he yanked her to her feet by her fragile wrist. She pulled away instinctively and his glare hardened, as though it would intimidate her. They both knew better.

"I need to talk to you with Uncle, it's important." Her gaze would have softened had she not just gone through that ordeal with Sokka, but it didn't. It was big, if he was including her in this family decision and her opinion actually mattered, Azula knew this was important.

"I'll be there in a minute." She acknowledged casually and he nodded, pacing ahead of her. Sokka scratched the back of his neck; Zuko would usually trust him over his own sister but he supposed Azula needed to get say at some point in time. She adjusted her hair, back to pretending nothing happened.

"Azula?" Sokka approached cautiously, not sure how he should even feel at the moment, but wanting to discover how she did.

"I let my guard down for you…for nothing, I suppose." She walked straight by him with her nose high and he felt a growl in his throat. Two could play her game; her sick twisted game.

"Aang's been captured." Zuko said without much thought and Iroh frowned, bowing his head out of respect. Azula continued to clean her nails tiredly, both men glanced to her and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So?"

"Azula, rebels are setting an attack in two months. This is huge, dangerous even! They're putting a lot of time into preparing for this attack, and we don't even know what to expect!" He got to his feet and slammed his fists against the table. Iroh went to sit him down until Azula, needing to challenge, did the same, matching his glare with her own.

"Clearly it's not that well thought out of an attack because we know about it! That's plenty of time to save your high-ad-mighty ass, which is why you're so concerned, right, Zuzu? Assassination? At least Father knew how to brace himself! At least he knew how to lead his people and save his ass unlike some royalties in this family!" She spat and Iroh finally stepped up, intervening between the two siblings.

"That is enough! Both of you sit down!" He snapped and Zuko hesitantly did so, it took Azula an extra thirty seconds to remember she was already in hot water with these arrogant bastards that always seemed to tag team against her. She sat down properly and managed to avoid their gazes. "Now, we must figure out how to get the Avatar here, to us. Things are getting very hard and he's due back for his reports of the Earth Kingdom, we can only hope he's alright."

"He's the fucking Avatar; he should be able to save himself." Azula quipped and was shut down instantly by a glare.

'Language, Princess." Iroh chided and she shamelessly rolled her eyes. "Now, Aang has managed to write to us, he is in tight confinement and has grown very weak, remember he cannot just enter the Avatar State whenever he pleases." He sat back down and continued speaking. "Now he didn't seem able to write much, and must be tightly bound wherever he is. An expert somewhere is holding him, and we must find who."

"So we're going Avatar hunting again?" Azula drowned and Iroh took in a deep breath. Zuko scorned her with a glare she didn't take much notice of. Yue approached and the room grew silent; Azula shot her a look so sharp it startled Zuko. Luckily Yue missed it as she took her seat beside the Fire Lord.

"What's going on?" She asked and Iroh jumped to explain everything to her before Azula could open her mouth. He told her everything he had just announced a few moments ago and she frowned.

"I wouldn't leave her you here…" Zuko half-smiled and placed his hand atop hers under the table; it only seemed to disgust Azula. Still, somehow, she kept her comments to herself. The tension ran so thick in the room not much needed to be said.

"I'll go, if that's what you're implying." The Fire Nation Princess sat up in her seat, smirking at the shocked faces gawking at her. So they still didn't trust her, and her being here was more for show, a show for her. It was a show that said 'oh, you matter enough to sit in the presence of the big decision, but your say means shit'. She had gotten used to this show with Ozai, only she never said anything.

"Only if you're accompanied." Iroh suggested and she arched a brow at him.

"What?" Zuko looked over, thrown off by the comment.

"Ty Lee." Azula offered, of course she would still get to be in charge with her friend – former friend, as her ally throughout the ordeal. Zuko caught on to that and blatantly scoffed, mocking her suggestion, which was a mockery in itself.

"Ty Lee already told me she's going to Kyoshi Island, so who knows how long she'll be with you and I don't trust your priorities. You'll drop her off and go on your own…" Zuko called her out and she crossed her arms; who was to be her tag-along? "Sokka."

"No!" She blurted and the faces around her, again, changed to confusion. She felt her face get hot and eased back into her seat, how foolish was she to act on such impulse? Maybe Zuko knew; this was his way of getting it out of her. That lying, sadistic –

"Why not? He knows the Earth Kingdom well and Ty Lee will be with you until she's left to go to...her home." Zuko pressed and she bit her bottom lip. The greatest liar and she couldn't even think of an excuse. Pathetic, that's what these idiots surrounding her were turning her into. Pathetic and weak and useless. Before she knew it, she'd be honest and open and loving. She scrunched her nose; gross.

"He's a moron; I refuse to travel with him." She huffed and held her nose high. She missed the knowing smirk her uncle gave her, the one that screamed 'I know what you're talking about', the one he had frequently given Zuko whenever he so much as acquainted a young woman. She would let it slide if she had, anyhow. She already almost blew her cover once.

"Azula, you know he's useful."

"So it's settled! Nephew, you will go with Sokka and Princess Azula to find Aang." Iroh clapped his hands on the table and they all turned over to look at him. "What?"

"What about Yue…and Katara?" Zuko questioned, secretly growing anxious at the idea of adventure. The idea of escaping the prison walls of the palace, just a short while, for a few weeks. It was just the thrill and venting he needed.

"Why I will take care of the Fire Nation, I am glad you are so concerned." He chuckled and Zuko frowned; how could he forget being Fire Lord? "You could use the escape, surely not a vacation, but I can tell you're itching to bend and explore. Like the old days, except this time you won't be a refugee!" He slapped his knee and Azula groaned and looked away. "As for Princess Yue and Miss Katara, I will make sure they are taken care of."

"Why doesn't the water peasant go?" Azula muttered.

"Katara is distraught enough; she could use the opposite kind of security. The kind of stability and rest, she has gone through much in her time at Ba Sing Se." Iroh said sternly and they nodded.

"So…it's settled then. Be ready at dawn…" Zuko whispered and Azula stormed out of the room, only confusing him more.

He quietly opened the door, the door to the chambers of his sister. He was a little surprised to see she wasn't there, the blankets in the bed thrown back and her slippers missing, she must have woken up recently. Probably getting a drink, or maybe going for a walk. He caught her in their mother's garden once or twice at night; of course he didn't tell her that.

Sighing, Zuko turned on his heel to leave but stopped when he saw something white at his feet. A paper, no, a letter. He picked it up and looked around, paranoid, before unsealing and unfolding it. He read through it; Ozai. He was trying to get to her. Suddenly, he was glad to get Azula out of the palace, too. It wasn't safe for her, not for her sanity. He tucked the note in his robe and went back to his room. There was a reason for everything, this only strengthened that belief.

"Zuko?" He jumped when he shut his door, Yue standing in her loose silk robe. It draped over her body, concealing even her ankles, but the tie at the waist, it reminded him of her figure beneath. He blushed and looked away; now he felt like an idiot. She wouldn't come for that. She made sure the door was shut tight and tilted his chin up with her tanned finger.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, tucking her locks behind her ear. He smiled at the sight of her face in the moonlight; her hair reflecting it as it complimented her azure eyes.

"Just…I feel like by the time you get back, we'll be getting married." She whispered and he nodded, frowning when he realized his nerves matched hers. She took his palm and matched it to hers daintily, lacing their fingers. "I want to spend the night here, just before you leave."

"Oh…alright." He brushed his lips to hers and she pulled away. She fixed her robe in a quick manner and he could tell she was embarrassed, which only made him feel ashamed. He led her to the bed and crawled under the covers. She lay on her side, what had once been the bed he shared with Mai. He rolled on his to face her, smiling while she played with his wispy hair.

"You'll do fine, saving Aang I mean." She whispered in the darkness; he nodded. "And when you get back…I'll be here." She assured, he nodded again, and not sure of what exactly he should say. "Just promise you'll come back, and you'll stay faithful. I know we aren't married…" She stopped when he stroked her cheek.

"Yue, I'll come back in one piece, and I'll be ready to make up the lost time with you." He pecked her forehead and this time she smiled.

She shifted her weight to his and he wrapped his arm around her slender figure, holding her close. He felt a different type of warmth from her; warmth he wasn't sure he was ready to leave behind.


	8. Decisions

She turned on her heel at a rapid speed, twisting her waist to bend a mound of fire behind her. The man training with her, one of Zuko's favorite soldiers rolled to the side and divided it with ease. Naturally she was supposed to feel relieved, it was only morning sparring. But it annoyed her, how easily he thought he could manipulate her fire. Did he think he was that great? He seemed to pick up the disgusted look on her face as she flipped forward – she didn't have too, but she wasn't about to go rusty on her flexibility. She shot a bolt of lightening straight at him, then her lips parted in shock; what had she just done?

It happened to fast for her to comprehend. Before her realization, Isamu noticed her body movements and what she was about to do. He dove his weight forward to the ground and attempted to roll out of the way. He wasn't hit directly, but it was something; enough for blood she noticed. Now he lay, sprawled out on his back, in shock from the pain. Would he die? Here she was doing so well with everyone around here, Zuko was starting to trust – this wasn't about her! She was supposed to care about her victim, what she had done; she ran over to him. Still, she couldn't let her possible punishments slip her mind.

"Isamu?" She whispered, pulling the ties of his vest open to see how much damage was inflicted. None on the torso, she sighed in relief. In his dazed state, he cracked a smile. It was a smile that told her he was alright; was it one that would tell her he wouldn't tell?

"I'm fine, Princess…just my arm." He attempted to show her but hissed in pain. She nodded and tied the sash that had been around his waist around the womb; that was supposed to help right? He continued to wince, but nodded in thanks. "What got into you?" He had been working with her since she arrived, more for Firebending than anything – she refused Iroh's help and insisted all she needed was someone to spar with. He was also somewhat an inspiration; he had caught on to her mood and behaviors quickly. Now, he was the only soldier she would spar with.

"Nothing." She answered sharply and he sighed, easing himself to sit but collapsing at his attempt. It worried her; she'd never seen him so weak. Surely she'd be in trouble but she refused to go back to the psychiatric ward. No, never again she promised herself.

"Your personal affairs are troubling you…I can see it." He closed his eyes as if it would help him regain his energy. She rolled her eyes and kneeled beside him, not sure what to do. He wasn't telling her to seek help, in fact she was pretty sure he was enjoying spending time just talking with her. Azula could read people, too. "I heard you're traveling with the Fire Lord in search of the Avatar?" A subject change, good.

"Yeah…we're leaving in a few hours apparently." She shrugged, choosing to focus on the clouds instead. How easy they made it look to just go with the flow and follow the wind. She looked back down and saw Isamu was looking at her. She helped him sit up and leaned him back against the small stone wall. "So I guess I won't be seeing you until I get back." It was something that made her frown; she had grown to hate change. She silently got to her feet, she could tell by the positioning of the sun it was around the time she left.

"Azula." He called out so she'd turn to face him. "I won't say anything…about you losing control."

* * *

"I'm going with you!" Katara protested again. Zuko remained silent, not sure how to comfort her angry tears and shouts. Sokka continued to quietly argue with his sister, for her safety along with Aang's. She continued to be stubborn, but it was to be expected. It'd probably be months before she saw him again; she wanted to be the first.

"Katara, listen to me. I know, I get it, you miss him." Sokka consoled, gently touching her arm. Katara flinched without hesitation and the tears started to flow – he was bad with them and he knew it. She gave him a glare so harsh he almost didn't recognize her as his sister.

"What? Because of Suki? You're such a liar, she's so far away and you're seeing someone else!" The room got silent and his jaw clenched; there was no way she knew about Azula. Maybe she just assumed Yue? Yeah…maybe. "Maybe everyone else is oblivious but they didn't grow up with you! I can tell, Sokka, you're so nervous all the time, you can't even say her name! You've been cheating on Suki for god knows how long!"

"Katara, you're just getting yourself worked up." He eventually managed to say with a dried throat. He took note Zuko was still silent; was he starting to suspect Azula? Would he wait until they left, when they were alone, to lash out? He was just being paranoid now, so he tried to push all the thoughts away.

"No I'm not, you know I'm right." She spat through clenched teeth and he frowned, pulling her into a tight embrace. She didn't bother to fight, only clung to his shirt and cried. Cried the tears she had been holding in for probably a year now, being away from Aang and everyone that had grown to be like family. He wasn't looking forward to leaving the palace on his own, either. He didn't like the thought and could only imagine how isolated she felt in the Fire Nation city. He wished he'd returned her letters right away.

"I promise Katara, we'll bring him back….we'll bring him back." He cradled her.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she had come here; Azula was never allowed to set foot in here. Under any circumstances unless she wanted possible house arrest. Maybe now the punishment would be worse. Still, she kept her hood draped over her head, just to cover her features. What cell was it again? It was in the lowest level, she remembered that much. She had never been there herself, but didn't dare to ask directions. She saw the room where there was a cell inside – a cage. She had chosen a good time, when guards were switching shifts, nobody was there. How would she get inside? She peered through the bars at the top of the door. Sure enough, there was Ozai's slumped figure. He didn't even move from the shadow she cast. She pushed the door open and to her surprise it was unlocked (what a great security system). That made him look, and behind the strands of hair that masked his face, she could see Ozai's infamous grin.

"Well, look who it is." He taunted as she kneeled before the numerous bars that separated them; that separated the former Fire Lord from the real world? Had he gone mad yet? She always wondered in her time away. "I take it you got my letter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She clung to the fabric of her robe on her lap. She'd never been so anxious in her life; there was so much she wanted to ask him. Why hadn't he supported her? Why did he leave her with his leftovers? Did he think she was a failure, too? Did he ever love her at all, or was she another pawn?

"Ah, so your brother didn't show you." His face was stern, slightly resembling the face of the man she knew as her father. Minus some stubble and unkempt hair, he was still Ozai. Firm, controlling Ozai. She wished she hadn't come here suddenly. She kept her gaze on him, matching his seriousness with her own. She wondered if he could tell how curious she was. "Recently I wrote to you." He wished he could tell her how disappointed he was; disgusted even. She could have saved them all and she didn't. He would tell her that, but he still needed her.

"Oh, I received nothing." It didn't surprise her all too much. She figured they'd be tracking what she received and sent, and expected them to be nosey about it, too. Who were 'they' again?

"I just wanted to clear the air between us." He lied, now knowing she had no clue what he wrote to her about. Why not bend the truth, just a little? "And that I heard about Zuko's sending you back." He saw a glint in her eyes. "You'd be surprised the rumors and truths that flow through here; he's been looking for your mother for quite some time."

"Mother?"

"But he's deeply concerned about your behavioral issues as of late. It's just a though he's processing, perhaps I have too much time on my hands." It bothered her, rather than saying things like he missed her or apologizing in person, that he was brining up these lies. "I heard about the ordeal with the soldier this morning…Isamu?" She snapped her neck to look up and he chuckled. "Yes…I hope those words don't make their way to your brother."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She felt a deep hatred. All the feelings growing up she had for her father, admiration, love, inspiration, they were all replaced with it. Even the love of a daughter to a father; it vanished. She could see him for what he was, for what everyone else saw him as. She was no longer his favorite little prodigy; she was just another person below him.

"No…maybe that affair with the water peasant will do it, though. Perhaps." He gave her a sympathetic stare and she stared blankly for a few moments, processing it all. How much did he know? How much did the guards know? It was all bound to travel; she couldn't erase or forget what she had done. Once she did, it'd get thrown back in her face.

She didn't bother with a comeback; she got to her feet and paced out of the room. He was using her, manipulating, blackmailing, everything! She ignored as he called out to her, trying to make her understand he was telling her for her own well being.

As far as she was concerned, the farther from him the better.

* * *

Zuko flung the last of his baggage over his shoulder; he couldn't remember the last time he had to remember to travel light. It seemed like so long; he yearned for this adventure but at the same time, worried about leaving. He hated not having his uncle around for guidance, and he was just getting comfortable with Yue. Still, he gave a wave as he readied to leave, Sokka and the others having already said their goodbyes. Iroh pulled him for an embrace and Yue softly pecked his cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, it made his heart sink.

"Let's go, lover boy." Azula started out with Ty Lee at her side. Zuko sighed and turned with Sokka, who had been waiting for him. They walked away from the palace in silence, hearing Iroh and Katara call out to wish them luck.

"Well…guess it's almost like old times." Sokka smirked and he did the same, nodding a bit at the feeling. He looked forward to Azula, who he predicted was rolling her eyes at the bond between them. Still, she didn't say much. She was probably glad to have Ty Lee; he suddenly wondered how she felt about Mai.

"Wait!" Yue called as she ran down the stone steps. Zuko looked back with Sokka, smiling a little. She was just saying another goodbye, but it suddenly made him feel a bond with her. He turned to face her, only stopping when she wrapped her arms around Sokka. Sokka? She cried into his chest, mumbling words that couldn't be comprehended. He pulled her close and mumbled back; it hurt. Why was she hugging Sokka? Why was she crying over him? It made him angry, too. But curiosity seemed to dominate. He looked away, even more confused by the enraged expression on Azula's face.

"I can't lose you…not again…" Yue said clearly enough for everyone to understand.


	9. Seperation

They walked in silence, as though nothing had happened. Zuko and Sokka led the path while Ty Lee stayed behind a little to talk to Azula, though everyone seemed to feel the discomfort. Sokka frequently looked up in the direction of the sky and moving clouds; whenever he wasn't Zuko seemed to glare at him. Zuko distracted himself by staying focused, Ty Lee brought up random subjects and Azula…she glared.

"I mean…how do we even know where to start?" Ty Lee asked curiously and Azula sighed, annoyed with these questions. How was she supposed to know? They didn't trust her to lead, remember?

"We'll be out of the capital soon…I think it'd be wiser to take a more discrete route." Zuko concluded and Azula rolled her eyes, well no kidding. "Just to keep attention away and well, if word gets out we're wandering then we might be expected." He finished and Azula slowly clapped in a mocking manner.

"So then we should go that way." Sokka pointed and they all looked to him. "I mean y'know…if we go through straight we have a bunch of suburbs and towns to go through. This way is more wooded so it's less obvious." Zuko nodded as if to approve and turned his direction. Azula obediently did the same.

* * *

"Hey, you." Mai walked over lazily; it was midday and she was just waking up. Why hadn't he woken her? Jet sat cross-legged in the grass, a large piece of parchment laid out in front of him. He was so focused studying it she almost didn't recognize him.

"What's up my melodramatic lady?" He asked in a quiet tone, scratching the back of his neck and twisting the straw in his mouth with the ends of his teeth.

"My name is Mai." She reminded and he rolled his eyes. "And I want to know when we're getting out of here. You agreed to escort me out of here, remember?" She crouched beside him only to see he was looking at a map of the Fire Nation. Naturally she'd find it boring, but in his case she found it peculiar.

"Yeah, right. Well, you weren't feeling well so I figured you'd need a couple days to rest. That gives me a couple days to study." He shrugged, still not meeting her gaze.

"What about finding medicine? We need to go to a town for that. A town that maybe you could leave me be in." She outlined the borders on the map with her hazel eyes; he didn't even chuckle.

"I never went to towns for medicines; have to be resourceful, especially if you want to live on your own."

"I'm plenty resourceful, in a town with shops and doctors that could properly diagnose me." She quipped, growing slightly irritated with his seriousness in avoiding getting her out of here.

"With what money? Wherever you came from isn't going to help you out much, sweetheart. You're running away, remember? I mean sure, find a nice husband and you're all set but that's not as easy as it sounds."

"Oh and I'm sure you know what that's like."

"…touché." He looked up and rolled up his map. Just as she went to question him about it he cut her off. "Well look, we'll get out of here in a few days. There's some stuff I have to figure out."

"Whatever, I would thank you for as far as you brought me but that isn't far at all." She got up and began following her own path out of the clearing, maybe it was a little too quickly. She ignored the lightheaded feeling and went on to find her own way out; he smirked.

"See you soon." He mouthed.

* * *

"Its way less exciting traveling when nobody's after you." Sokka sighed as he bit into his apple. The fire provided the only light and warmth they had, but it was soothing. Compared to the chaos in the capital, this was relaxing and peaceful; all the little cracks of fire and the wind blowing. Maybe the cave wasn't so ideal, but beggars can't be choosers.

"A thought struck me earlier." Azula started and noticed Zuko focused all his attention on her. He knew she was smarter, more fit for hunting; he would listen. Good. "We're travelling all the way to Kyoshi, which is southeast of the Fire Nation…and it's a long trip by boat."

"Yeah…so?" Zuko questioned as he adjusted his posture.

"What if the Avatar isn't even in that direction? From my understanding we're limited time before that invasion starts; and who knows how long that pitiful little twit will last."

"His name is Aang." Sokka corrected grimly; she chose to ignore him.

"So what if the Avatar is north and we waste two months dropping Ty Lee off south? Then your Nation has to defend itself without you."

"…you're right." Zuko admitted; as she expected he would. "We need to divide this up. We already have about half the army searching the Fire Nation, and one of us will be going south with Ty Lee to Kyoshi…two of us can cover the Northern area and see what's going on. Uncle's already planned reinforcements where needed…"

"We can't depend on soldiers, Zuko; our nation was left to shit." Azula furrowed her brows.

"I'll take Ty Lee." Sokka piped in quickly and she felt her disgust for him grow. "I want to check on Suki, anyway. You two are strong fire-benders…I mean, from what I know."

"No…it'd be better if I went with her." Zuko frowned and Sokka and Azula grew eerily quiet. "Think about it, say it does take too long to get Ty Lee back; it'd be best if I could go right back to the capital. Just in case it was time."

"You have your uncle there!" Sokka argued and Azula scoffed. At least she could make up good excuses.

"Sokka now is not the time to argue with me…we should've taken Katara…" He muttered, going back into thought. "Who's had contact with Toph lately?"

"Be nice if you kept Mai around now, wouldn't it?" Azula sneered and he glared. It didn't seem to faze her, though.

"Nobody's heard from her in a while." Sokka sighed and looked to his lap.

"Until further notice, that's how it will be. Ty Lee and I and Sokka and Azula…and we'll keep in contact." He felt so unsure of himself for the thousandth time since he'd been crowned Fire Lord. Still, everyone around him remained silent.

Nobody questioned him.


	10. Liar

"Your father was the Chief of the North Pole, correct?" Iroh smiled as he sat down with a trey and three cups. Yue meekly nodded, keeping her attention on the flat surface of the table. Katara chose to remain equally silent. Both had a million different thoughts racing through their minds; Iroh knew he couldn't relate to them. That didn't mean he couldn't help.

"I should have gone…" Katara's voice trailed off as she took the small cup in her hands, sipping the hot tea with a frown. Iroh sighed, still wearing a smile.

"Nobody said you couldn't keep in touch." He reminded and both young women looked over to him with curious gazes. "I'm sure you're familiar with writing…" He went on, still not getting much of a response.

"I used to try that…when I was little." Katara looked up and he gave her a look that urged her to continue. "My father said he never got any of my letters." His heart sank. He couldn't find the words to comfort her, but he pulled out two sheets of paper; handing each girl a brush with ink.

"I'm sure your brother will."

Sokka came back as the sun rose. He hadnt been able to sleep over the course of the night, he figured why not make use of his insomnia? It took at least an hour to get to the nearest village but it didn't bother him too much. He realized he had never been alone with this group – the _Fire Nation_ group that once pursued him. They had recruited Zuko, sure, but Azula and Ty Lee were a different story. The solitude helped him clear his mind. It also helped him get extra food, water, and a messenger bird that sat proudly atop his shoulder.

"When'd you leave?" Sokka jumped at Zuko's voice but he gave a half-smile; Zuko didn't.

"Got a messenger bird…so we'd be able to keep in touch." He pointed and Zuko nodded before returning to his bending practice. Sokka sat on a rock and watched.

"Look…I don't think I can do it, I don't think I can travel with her." He scratched the back of his neck and the young Fire Lord let out a sigh before sitting beside him.

"I don't like to admit it, but if anyone's good with coordination and keeping their cool about it, it's my sister. I'm good at chasing, but she's good at tracking down. I'm not sure it makes much sense…she was the one that technically killed Aang, remember?"

"So why not you? You guys could do well together, you're both benders, both know the area…what if she goes against me?"

"You can control her; it's hard to explain and another thing I guess that bothers me, but you have some weird neutral understanding. If it wasn't for you, I don't think she'd be where she is now. Not after what the institution put her through, at least." Zuko explained and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Zuko was his friend, at the moment probably the closest one he had, and he couldn't even tell him the thing's he'd done with Azula. The shameful affair, the way she manipulated him – the way a part of him still desired her. It was all so twisted. "I know we have a weird relationship – Azula and I, but I trust you with her."

That got to him. _Trust_? Didn't he question all the random times they were together? Did he really think Sokka was just helping her? He looked to his lap with a frown plastered on his face.

"Yeah…just keep in touch."

"What happened between you and Yue?" He asked out of the blue and Sokka snapped his neck up. Yue, another problem in his life. What would happen between him and Azula now? Why had Yue tried to stop him?

"Back in the North Pole…I'm sure you saw her. We kind of had something…before she became the moon."

"She was…your first girlfriend?" Zuko asked in slight disbelief. He remembered the first real one-on-one conversation he had with Sokka, on the war balloon. He watched his friend nod. "…nothing's been set between us. If you still have feelings…"

"No, I have a lot to sort out with Suki and…things. She was my first girlfriend I guess, but we were so young. I was like that cliché hero or something. If you marry her, I'd trust you. It'd just take a while." Maybe that blessing would make Zuko overlook his relationship with Azula, he doubted it.

"Are we ready?" Ty Lee beamed as she plopped between the two, then she frowned when both jumped. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She covered her mouth and Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"We were just finishing up…I'll go find Azula." He got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head as he walked off. Sokka eyed him; it was as though the young lord knew when his friend wanted to be left alone with someone.

"Ty Lee…I wanted to know if you could give this to Suki." He shuffled through his armor and stopped when she placed both hands over his arm. He gave a weary look and she bit her bottom lip before looking away. Something was serious; wrong and serious.

"Sokka…Suki…didn't make it." She whispered meekly and he stared in disbelief. He wasn't even sure he wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say. A part of Ty Lee hoped he'd stop her, she wasn't sure she would be able to comfort him. Still, Sokka sat and waited for some type of explanation. "There was a raid on Kyoshi Island…I think it was the same group of people you want to stop now. Anyway, they burned our village but not just randomly – they came for us. For the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki was the first one fighting for us…but…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He demanded in a sharp tone as tears formed at the rims of his eyes. "Why didn't you just come here and tell me before I agreed to go on this worthless trip!" He got to his feet; he wasn't even mad. Hurt, yes, even saddened, deeply saddened, but mad about Suki's death? No, hell a part of him even knew Ty Lee was waiting for the right moment. He felt the rage from everything else going on in his life start to build up.

Why was Yue marrying Zuko? Then there was Azula, he was stuck with her for such a long period of time? Did Zuko plan this? Why couldn't he just be obvious and send an army? Why couldn't they just take Katara? Then he'd have gone to Kyoshi with Ty Lee, _oh that's right, Suki died._

"Sokka…I'm sorry. I really am." She frowned and he carelessly threw the piece of parchment aside. She remained silent as he stormed off to be alone. When he was gone, she tucked the paper in her sleeve. "…I'll still give this to her…" She mumbled.

* * *

Zuko left with Ty Lee timely, he told Azula to give Sokka his space. He told her not to breathe a word unless he approached her, and that she and he would leave when he was ready. So she sat where the fire had been the night before for hours, the sun was already setting again and Sokka was still off by himself. Nobody even told her what was going on.

Quietly, Azula got to her feet and walked in the direction he had disappeared in. Sure enough she found Sokka in a few moments, a clearing by a pond, how cliché. He sat with his arms propped up on his knees staring blankly in front of him. She rolled her eyes, talk about melodrama. She let out a sigh and crawled beside him; he ignored her completely.

"So what's your problem this time?" She asked, leaning her weight on one hip and glancing through the corner of her eyes to watch him. He shrugged.

"I don't know how you do it…" He whispered and she arched a brow, now what was he talking about? "You just…you lie about everything and you make it seem so easy. Not even just to cover it up, you, you lie and lie and lie until even you don't know if you're lying anymore." He went on.

"Sokka…what are you talking about?"

"It haunts me, what happened between you and i. I woke up every day feeling guilty."

"Yet you always came back." She pointed out with a grin. Sokka chose to remain silent.

"I'm just itching to tell someone, to talk about how pathetic I feel about it and I cant. And no, I don't mean to you…someone with no involvement." There was a pause. "Suki died."

"Oh." She shrugged, it may have bothered him but she couldn't even force herself to feel sympathy. Maybe it was that tinge of jealousness she had for the girl who truly had Sokka.

"She died doing what I should have been…defending her people. Instead, I was busy with you every night." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Not sure how else to console him, Azula hesitantly placed her head on the end of his shoulder.

"I don't have a conscious." She admitted. "At least you feel something for what we did, because I don't. I don't even feel bad your fiancée died. At least you have it in you to care; I don't really care about anyone." He scoffed and she looked up. "What?"

"You're just such a liar."


End file.
